I might be deadly but I'm your guardian angel
by RedRoSe1864
Summary: When a new family, the Salvatore moves to Mystic falls. Elena Gilbert is immediately attracted to the older brother Damon Salvatore. The only thing she doesn't know is that he is here to protect her. What happens when she finds out what he really is and will she believe him when he swears on his existence that he is here to protect her?


**WARNING: M Rated **

**It happened 148 years ago.**

**Chapter One**

_September, 19. 1864._

_Today was the day! The most important day in Damon Salvatore's life so far. Today Damon and Katherine are going to announce to everyone that they were in love. After almost 2 years of secretly sneaking out at night so they could just hold each other. Damon was well aware of the consequences. He knew a lot of people were going to get hurt once the truth comes out, but it was better that it comes out now then later. Katherine was Stefan's fiancée for almost two month. Damon loved his brother and hated the fact that he was going to hurt him in the worst possible way, but these feelings are just too strong. He knew he was going to be the talk of the town for the next few years, but it was for her. It was for Katherine. She was and always will be the love of his life and it was worth it. She was worth it._

_He buttoned up his shirt in front of the mirror as he prepared himself for an evening that was no doubt going to end up a complete disaster. Tonight Katherine and Stefan were supposed to pick a date for the wedding. It was Katherine's idea to tell Stefan, Giuseppe and Elizabeth tonight. If it were up to Damon he would have chosen another time to break the news to his family, but Katherine insisted it be tonight. _

_Damon took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to do. He is going to betray every one he cares about for her. He ran a hand through his hear as he looked at his own reflection. The only thing he could think about is how much Stefan is going to be heartbroken. A little knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. _

_"Come in." He said as he turned to the door. _

_The door cracked open and came in Katherine with a huge grin on her face. "Hello lover." She said as she walked up to Damon in a seductive way._

_"Katherine" Damon said as he took her hand in his "What are you doing here? Stefan can walk in…" She cut him off. _

_"Oh Damon, I've missed you…" She said as she traced her hand lightly down his chest "and who cares if he does, in less than an hour there all going to know that were in love." She said as she grabbed his tie and bulled him for a kiss. _

_Damon pulled away a little frustrated with her. "I care Katherine. His my brother."_

_"I know and I'm sorry but I love you so much Lover. "She said as she pulled him down again for another kiss. _

_Damon kissed her hard on the lips before pulling away. "Katherine" he said as he took her hands in his own "Why don't we tell them after tonight. It's going to be s…" She cut him off again._

_"Damon." She hissed at him as she pulled back. " If we wait it's just going to be harder to tell them." She stated as she turned to the mirror and looked at him in the reflection. Damon met her eyes in the mirror as she traced her left hand over her collarbone seductively." Do you love me Damon?" She asked in a sexy voice as she locked eyes with him in the reflection of the mirror._

_"You know I do Katherine. I love you so much." Damon said as he continued looking into her wide doe brown eyes. _

_She smirked at him seductively as she continued tracing her second finger between her breasts. She was wearing a red corset dress that pushed up her breasts perfectly._

_"Damon I need you." She moaned out as she kept looking him right in the eyes. _

_Damon walked up behind her and placed his right hand around her waist, pushing his chest against her back. With his left hand he lightly traced just his fingertips over her collarbone and down to her half exposed breasts. "You'll be only mine from tonight." He said as he kissed her neck._

_"You're very greedy lover." She says with a smirk on her face. _

_Damon continued kissing her neck but he managed to say between kisses. "I've shared you enough." _

_All of a sudden she pulled out of his embrace and turned to look at him. "Ok, as soon as we get seated, we need to tell them. " She said turning serious. _

_He took a deep breath and nodded his head. He really was starting to feel guilt. _

_She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek caressing it lightly. "Were going to be together forever Damon." and with that she kissed him lightly on the lips. When she pulled away she said." I better be off now. Nicklaus will be arriving shortly". _

_"Why is he coming again?" Damon asked. Katherine had invited her cousin from London to stay with them for a while. _

_"Just for support after we brake the news to your family." She says as she adjusts her corset and fixed her hair._

_"Oh…" Damon said as he remembered again what he was about to do. It was easy for him to lose himself when he was with Katherine. She was so seductive that he couldn't control himself. _

_"I better be off lover." She said as she started walking to the door._

_Damon grabbed her hand just before she reached for the door knob. "I don't get a kiss?" he asked seductively._

_"Now Damon, don't be greedy. I'm not officially yours yet." She said with a smirk on her face. Damon was just about to object when she pulled away turning the knob. She stepped out and turned to him again as she said. "Patients is a virtue Damon." and with that she closed the door in his face. _

_He was left in his room staring at a closed door. She was so perfect as in so beautiful, but she could be so manipulative some times. Damon always knew that love wasn't perfect and when he met Katherine he found his proof. She could be so manipulative, greedy and mean some times that it really pissed of Damon, but he learned to love her with all her flaws. She wasn't perfect but she could bring out the fire in him. That was proof for Damon that she was the one. _

_He took a deep breath as he turned to the door and headed out. _

Elena and Stefan walked through the door of the boarding house. They could smell something really tasty. Damon was probably cooking something, Elena thought. God, he was perfect! Ever since the Salvatore's moved to Mystic falls 3 months ago Elena had, had her eye locked on the older black hair and blue eyed brother. If only he would show some interest in her. Whenever she was around he would be nice and polite to her but nothing more. She saw him flirt with other woman but not her. Maybe he thought she was just a silly 18 year old high school girl.

Stefan has for quite some time now known that Elena had a huge crush on his brother but he also knew Damon was in this town for only one reason and one reason only, to protect her. It didn't help that Elena looked exactly like her.

"Damon, are you home?" Stefan yelled pretending he couldn't hear his brother in the kitchen chopping. He was a vampire, he could hear Elena's heart beat quicken as he mentioned his brother's name.

"Kitchen" Damon yelled back.

They both walked through the long hallway and into the kitchen.

As soon as Elena walked into the room she saw Damon chopping some tomatos on the kitchen counter. He was perfect, he even looked like a professional chef, the way he used that knife.

"What are you making?" Stefan asked as he sat in a stool that was placed in front of the kitchen counter.

"Pasta with tomato sauce." He answered "Hi Elena." He said as she took a seat next to Stefan.

Damon could tell she liked him but it was out of the question, to even think about ever forming a relationship with her and not to mention if she ever found out what he truly was she would freak out.

"Hi Damon" She said with a small smile on her face as she tucked a loss strand of hair behind her eye. "That smells really nice."

"Thanks, it's my specialty" Damon said as he took the chopping bored and added all the chopped up tomatoes into the pot.

Elena looked at Stefan awkwardly. She was here to ask Damon if he would be her escort to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She was going to use to her advantage the stupid excuse of him being a Salvatore, founding family member to go with her.

"Umm Damon…" She said and he looked up from his chopping bored "are you busy next month? " She asked a little nervous.

"Why?" He asked her.

She fidgeted with her hands a little nervous as she started to say. "Well there's this thing…and I…I was hoping…that is if you're not busy and of course if you want to…" Stefan cut her off at that point.

"What Elena wants to say is, would you like to be her escort in the Miss Mystic pageant. "Stefan said giving Damon a knowing look. The look screamed "DON'T YOU DEAR SAY NO"

That is if you want to, you don't have too." Elena started rambling and Stefan gave Damon a warning look again.

"Sure, I don't mind being you're escort. " Damon said, with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Damon." Elena said with a small smile on her face.

He could see how happy she was about this; the girl was so different from her. She was nothing like Katherine. She was sweet, caring, kind, shy and so innocent, but it didn't change the fact that Damon swore to never let her in especially because she was one of her descendants. He swore a long time ago to protect the future generations from her. He had protected Tatia from her mother back then and then Tatia's kids and so on. 148 years he has spent protecting the Patrova descendants and Elena was no exception, or so he kept telling himself.

Stefan gave him a small smile as he got up from his seat and said. "Damon can give you a ride home Elena, I have to go and pick Caroline up."

Caroline has been Stefan's girlfriend for almost 30 years now. Damon still didn't understand Stefan. He didn't understand how his brother could forgive him? He took Katherine from Stefan and after everything that happened he still managed to forgive him. There both dead because of her.

_"Brother…"Damon heard Stefan say behind him as he slapped him playfully on the back with his hand. _

_"Stefan" Damon said, he really didn't know how to act around his brother when in less the half an hour he would be devastated. It wouldn't shock Damon if he actually tried to kill him. _

_"It's finally happening. I can't believe that in less than a month I'm going to be married." Stefan said with a grin on his face. _

_"Yeah…" Damon said, already feeling guilty for what he was about to do. _

_They heard a knock on the front door and then Katherine ran from the top of the staircase, she turned to Stefan and said "Can you please invite Nicklaus inside?." _

_"Of course love" He said as he opened the front door. There was a blond man standing in front of him. _

_ "You must be Nicklaus?" Stefan said with a small smile on his face. He was happy to finally get to meet someone from Katherine's family. _

_"Yes, that would be me." He said returning the smile. "May I come in?" He asked. _

_"Yes, of course." Stefan said as he stepped aside for Nicklaus to walk in. _

_"Nicklaus you're finally here." Katherine said as she hugged him tightly. _

_"Of course I'm here Katarina." He said in a British accent locking his eyes with Stefan and Damon._

_Katherine pulled away from him as she turned around to look at the Salvatore brothers. _

_"Nicklaus this is Stefan my fiancé" She said as she pointed to Stefan. "And this…" She said as she gestured to Damon." is Damon, his older brother." _

_"Nice to meet you both" Nicklaus said as he eyed both of the brothers very suspiciously. _

_"Pleasure to meet you too Nicklaus." Stefan said as he stepped forward and shook hands with the man. _

_"As well" Damon said as he stepped forward and repeated the same action his brother did just a few seconds ago. _

_"I can see you have picked very well Katarina." Nicklaus said as he looked at Katherine as she grinned and giggled at him._

_"I told you I was worth it." She said as she looked first at Stefan and then at Damon. _

_"Worth what?" Damon said, he was confused, they were making no sense. _

_"Oh, you must be Nicklaus" They heard Elizabeth say as she walked out of the Kitchen with Giuseppe on her tail. _

_"That would be me." He said with a smirk on his face as he stepped forward and placed a kiss on her hand. _

_"It's a pleasure to have you stay with us Nicklaus." Giuseppe said as he stood next to his wife. _

_"Oh I won't be staying too long. I'm here just to make sure Katarina kept her end of the bargain." _

_"What bargain?" Giuseppe asked._

_"Oh don't worry father all will be explained" She said as she grabbed Nicklaus's hand and said "Shall we?"_

_Everyone followed her into the parlor. Damon felt sick in his stomach as he watched Stefan walk with a huge smile on his face. He knew Stefan didn't deserve this and especially not from his brother. _

_"It's so nice to have someone from Katherine's family. We haven't met any of her relatives." Elizabeth said as she placed the tee cups on the table._

_"That's probably because her family abandoned her." Nicklaus said as he smiled at Katherine._

_"I'm sorry, I'm not quite following?" Stefan said as he looked at Katherine and then at Nicklaus._

_"Oh it's quite a long story. Katarina here "He pointed to Katherine with a smirk on his face "had a child in wedlock at the age of 16. He family disowned her from Bulgaria and that's when she came looking for me. Her cousin." He said with a small smile on his face. _

_Everyone was shocked, they didn't know what to say. Everybody felt bad for her. _

_"I'm so sorry my child." Elizabeth said as she came over and hugged her tightly. _

_Stefan stud up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her check and kneeled down next to her as he said. "I am so sorry my love. Why didn't you tell me?" _

_Damon felt so angry because he wasn't the one comforting her. He wasn't the one beside her. He felt so useless._

_"Don't feel sorry for me Stefan because I have done something horrible and after you find out you're going to hate me." She said as she pulled away from him and a tear rolled down her cheek._

_Whatever it is Katherine, we can get through it." He reassured her._

_She looked at Damon first and then closed her eyes before saying. "Even if I have betrayed you, and fallen in love with another man?"_

_Stefan looked at her for a second before he closed his eyes and dropped his head down. _

_Damon was becoming really nervous and he knew what was coming next. He would lose his brother and his best friend. _

_"I can forgive you if promise to never see this man again. I love you Katherine and will love you forever. Please just give me your word and everything will go back to the way it was?" Stefan said as he pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. _

_"I cannot do that Stefan. I'm in love with him. I have been for 2 years now." She said as she looked at Damon. _

_"How could you! We have accepted you like our own daughter! How can you do this to my son?" Elizabeth hissed at her. _

_"I'm sorry mother but I'm in love with your other son." Katherine said as she looked at the ground._

_"What did you say?" Stefan said as he looked at her and then at his mother. _

_Damon new it wasn't right to let Katherine take all the blame. He stood up from his seat and took a deep breath as he said. "It's true. I am so sorry Stef…" but he cut me off._

_"HOW COULD YOU?" He screamed at Damon as he got up from his spot next to Katherine._

_"Stefan we didn't plan for this. I am so sorry for hurting you and I know there is nothing I can say that will justify what I did but I love her brother. " _

_"YOU" Elisabeth said as she slapped Katherine across the face "What have you done to this family?" _

_ Stefan started walking towards Damon, anger in his eyes as his hands started transforming into fists. _

_"This is your entire fault! " He said as he got closer, Giuseppe stepped in between them. _

_Stefan turned around and walked back to Katherine. She was holding her hand against her cheek. "Do you love him? " He asked her with anger in his eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Stefan but I do." She looked at Damon. Damon started walking towards her as he was about to step around Stefan, Stefan stood up and punched him right in the face. _

_"I'm going to kill you!" Stefan said as he grabbed Damon's body and threw him onto the couch next to Katherine. _

_"STEFAN STOP!" Elizabeth screamed as she tried to separate her two sons. Damon had lost his temper as well by now and was throwing in punches and cursing his brother. Most of it was only said in the heat of the moment. _

_Giuseppe came running and dragging Damon off of Stefan's body. Damon had lost all control by now and just kept fighting. He didn't even know what he was doing. _

_Nicklaus was sitting back with a smirk on his face as he watched the brothers launch at each other. Katherine looked at him for a second and smiled. She knew she was finally going to get what she has been so desperately wanting for the last 3 years of her life. _

_Damon and Stefan still kept screaming at each other. They kept saying how much they loved her and how neither one of them would give her up. _

_"Enough" Nicklaus said as he got up. "Katarina would you like to do the honor of telling your boys that there human life is over." He said as he looked at Katherine. _

_Katherine got up and smiled evilly as she looked at Damon and then at Stefan. _

_"What are you talking about?" Giuseppe demanded to know as anger took him over. He had let this girl into his house and she destroyed his family. _

_"I'm sorry my darlings but I have other plans in my life. You two were simply just two pieces to a very big puzzle. I'm sorry it had to end like this." She said as she turned to Nicklaus and said. "I'm ready." _

_Everybody watched as the man's features changed. He's eyes became red and underneath blue and purple veins showed. He bit into his wrist and held it out to Katherine. She grabbed onto it and started sucking hard on to it. _

_Giuseppe grabbed the wooden chair and slammed it as hard as he could against the floor. He picked up the 2 broken legs and handed one to Damon as he said. "He's a vampire and he's turning her. We need to kill them. " _

_"NO…father we can't kill her." Stefan said as he looked at his father. The entire Salvatore family was well aware of vampire's. They knew they were deadly creatures, but how were Stefan and Damon supposed to kill Katherine. She was the love of their lives. Stefan was very hesitant unlike Damon who was pissed at her. He couldn't explain it. He loved her but when he saw the look on her face when she said that they were just a piece of the puzzle, it hit him. She was using both of them but he didn't know why?_

_Giuseppe was about to drive the wooden leg through Nicklaus's heart, when Nicklaus grabbed him and with all his force threw him into the wall. As he threw Giuseppe at the same time he snapped Katherine's neck. She was on the floor lying dead. _

_Elizabeth ran to her husband's side trying to get him to stand up. Stefan and Damon were booth beside Katherine while Nicklaus sat back down on the couch. _

_"Who's next?" He asked. _

_They all looked at him. Damon gripped the stake in his hand tightly as he watched the man very carefully. He knew that vampires have speed and strength that's why he was looking at every possible opportunity to try and kill him. He knew he had to be smart to take on a vampire. _

_"I'm not just any vampire Damon. I can hear you gripping to that stick. I'm not afraid." He said as he got up. "You know why? Because I'm an original vampire. You can't kill me. I'm invincible. "He said as he got closer and grabbed Stefan in a tight grip. He ripped open his wrist once again and said." You ready to die?" _

_'No, please don't." Elizabeth pleaded as she started to cry. "Please leave my son's alone." _

_"You see I can't do that. I made a promise to Katarina that she would have her boys." He said as he forced Stefan to drink his blood. Stefan tried not to but he couldn't, he wouldn't let him. _

_"Nooo,no, no my boy." Elizabeth said as she jumped up and ran towards her son. She was just about reach for Stefan when Nicklaus pulled one swift move and snapped his neck. Elizabeth feel to the ground as she gripped Stefan's dead body and started to cry. _

_Damon got up from his spot on the ground and ran with the stake straight at the man. He shoved the stake into his back and Nicklaus just made a small growl. _

_"You pathetic humans never listen, do you?" he said as he reached behind with his hand and pulled out the wooden leg. He turned to Damon and said." I'm going to kill you last." He grabbed Elizabeth the same way he did with Stefan. He made her drink his blood as the woman continued to cry for him to stop. Damon was losing it, he got up and grabbed the same stake and launched himself at Nicklaus again. He was just about to stake him again in the back but with a blur the man was suddenly facing him and the stake that was aimed for his back got stabbed right threw his mother's chest. _

_"NO MOTHER!" Damon screamed as he realized what he did._

_"You killed her Damon." Nicklaus said as he threw Elizabeth's body on the ground. "Three down two to go." He said with a smirk on his face. _

_Damon got up from his spot on the floor and ran to his Father's side. "Father we need to get out of here, come on." He said as he tried to help his father up._

_"It's no use Damon. He's faster and stronger then we are. " _

_"I am not letting him turn us. I will rather die then become a vampire."_

_"You don't really have a choice in the matter." Nicklaus said as he sat down on the couch. "Ok, which one of you boys is next? Oh that's right, I made a promise you'd be last Damon." He smiled. _

_Damon grabbed the wooden stake his father tried to kill Nicklaus with. "You're not trying to kill me again are you?" He asked raising his eyebrows at Damon._

_Damon positioned the pointed end to his chest and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to become a murderer. He knew what vampires were like. He is not going to become one. NOT EVEN FOR HER. He stabbed himself but not deep enough so it would go through his heart. He felt someone pull it out of his chest and the next thing he felt was blood being forced down his throat. He felt the pain from the stab in his chest disappear and then he looked up at Nicklaus. _

_"What did you do to me?" He said as he wiped his mouth that had blood on it._

_"Oh, I just healed you. Oh and if you want to try and kill yourself now, please be my guest." He said as he walked up to Giuseppe. "Come on old man time for you to die." Giuseppe tried his best to pull away from him but he just held him tighter. He forced the blood down his throat just like with the others and the snapped his neck. _

_He turned to Damon and looked at him as he said with a grin on his face. "Ready sun shine?"_

_"Wait!" Damon said putting his hand up in defense. "Why are you turning us?" _

_"Because it's fun and Katarina told me how much your family hates vampires. Now I can watch you all hate yourselves." He said with an evil grin on his face. _

_Damon stud up from his spot on the ground and started running for the front door. He opened it and found Nicklaus behind it smirking at him. He closed it and ran for the balcony door as soon as he stepped out he felt some one grip him tightly around the neck. _

_"Oh don't worry Damon, soon you're going to be a ripper and you're going to enjoy it." And with that everything went black. _

"Um you don't mind Damon do you?" Elena asked him.

"No, I can give you a ride." Damon sad as he started to stir the pot.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled at him. He was always so sweet to her.

"Stefan will you tell Barbie to get some…" Stefan cut Damon off.

"Don't call her Barbie."

"Ok sorry. Tell Blondie to get some gnocchi at the store." Damon said with a grin on his face.

"I'll tell her when you start calling her Caroline." Stefan said as he turned to leave.

"You are no fun!" Damon yelled as Stefan walked out.

Elena started to giggle and laugh. "You really love to tease him don't you?" She asked Damon.

"Well that's what brothers do." He answered as he winked at her.

"I wish I could jock around my brother like that. Jeremy doesn't even listen to what I say."

"Well that's a typical teenager." Damon sad as he sat next to her.

"One that's using and dealing drugs." She said as she huffed in annoyance.

"Do your parents know?" Damon asked. He knew Elena wasn't really Grayson and Miranda's daughter but it was nice of them to take her in as their own.

"No, I can't tell them. Jenna and I have been doing everything possible to try and get him to stop but it's no use."

"Maybe you should tell your parents before it gets out of control." Damon said as he got up to check the tomato sauce.

"I don't know. I feel like a bad sister if I do that but if I don't I would feel so guilty for not telling them if something happened to him." She said with a sad face. This was one of the reasons Damon liked this girl so much. She was so caring.

"Hey cheer up. My tomato sauce is almost ready. Would you like to try my special recipe?" He asked as he did that eyes thing that turned her on so much. He was so hot.

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't miss a Damon Salvatore meal." Elena said trying to flirt a little.

"Well, it almost done." He said as he avoided looking her in the yes.

"Oh my god" Elena said as she tried his pasta. "Damon this is amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." He said to her as he took his own plate of food. He was a vampire and didn't need food to survive but still he enjoyed cooking so he would also occasionally eat what he cooked.

"Like it? I love it. This is probably the best pasta I have ever tasted." She said as she dug into her plate.

Damon laughed at her as she stuffed her mouth full of pasta but he was finding it incredibly hard not to get turned on as she moaned.

'You have to give me the recipe for this." She said as she finished her plate.

"No can't do. " Damon said as he smiled at her sad face as soon as he said he wouldn't give her the recipe.

"Oh…" She said as she put down the fork and avoided looking at him.

"I cant give you the recipe but I can teach you how to make it." Damon blurted out. He couldn't stand to see her make that sad face.

"Really?" She asked as she grinned like an idiot.

Damon chuckled lightly at her as he said. "Sure. Why not?"

Elena smiled at him as she took her plate and placed it in the sink. She turned around and said. "Thank you Damon for the wonderful meal but would you mind taking me home. I should have been home half an hour ago. My parents are probably getting worried. "

"Yeah no problem." Damon said as he got up. "I'm just gonna go and grab my car keys. I'll be right back.

He headed up the steers to his bedroom and grabbed the keys that were placed on the night stand, besides the bed. He ran quickly down to meet Elena. She was standing near the door waiting for him.

"Got them" Damon said as he held up his car keys and shook them lightly to produce a jingling sound. He grinned at her as he opened the front door and waited for her to walk out.

They both got seated in the car. Damon turned on the engine and started driving towards Elena's house.

"Thanks for the ride Damon." Elena said as he finally pulled up in front of her house.

"No problem Lena."

"So um…we have this dance that we have to perform and….um the practice starts Monday. So will you be able to make it? " She asked nervously.

Damon gave her a small smile as he said. "What time."

"We have practice at 4 pm Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Ok, I'll be there." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thank you Damon. I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure to help out." Damon said with a wink.

"Um…" Elena hesitated for a second before she said. "I should probably get inside before mom and dad think someone's stocking them when they see your car in the drive way.

"Well Elena, I will see you on Monday then." Damon said as he started up his car.

"Yeah. See you Monday." She said as she stepped out but turned around and said. "Bye Damon."

"Bye Elena." He said with a flirtatious wink. He cursed himself for letting her on but he couldn't just stand there and play it cool when he was desperately to touch her. She was everything that Katherine wasn't and he so desperately wanted her to be. Elena was exactly what he wanted the only problem was that she is off limits.

Damon had no idea how much this girl really wanted him. To Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore was the perfect man. He was every girl's prince charming. He was gorgeous, sweet, caring, romantic and many, many more things. She was hoping this contest might give her a chance to capture Damon Salvatore's heart.

**_So what do you guys think? I have never written a story about the supernatural before, so I thought I might try it? Should I continue with this or should I stick to my original no vampire's only humans? Review and tell me what you think, it's nice knowing if you guys enjoy reading what I write! _**

**_Xoxo RedRose1864 _**


End file.
